Small merchandise such as jewelry is frequently displayed at a point of purchase display. A point of purchase display is defined as a display in the vicinity of the checkout counter. A point of purchase display will place the merchandise at the place where other purchases are being made and frequently will result in an impulse sale of the merchandise displayed. There are a variety of display cases currently employed. Glass-faced cabinets beneath the checkout counter are frequently employed to display merchandise at the point of purchase. However, such displays do not present the merchandise at eye level and for small objects, such as jewelry, the merchandise may be missed.
Card displays have also been used for jewelry and other small merchandise. The jewelry is mounted on cards which are displayed on racks which are placed on the checkout counter. Such displays require counter-space which is limited and thus limits the display. Furthermore, the cards can be easily removed from the racks making the jewelry or other merchandise so displayed subject to shoplifting. Thus there is a need for a display case that will not require the use of counter space and will provide a degree of protection against shoplifting.